Playing Catch Up
by Saiyanpride248
Summary: TFC. Prize for TheLoveDov. Poison Ivy sneaks off to Cybertron to visit a close friend, but wishes she hadn't when said friend brings up embarrassing memories. One-Shot. OC centric.


**So this is _TheLoveDov's_ prize for winning this contest I held ages ago, and I kinda only finished it a couple of hours ago because of exams and writer's block, so sorry about that, _TheLoveDov _^^;. You're probably not going to understand a word of this unless you read the story it's based on called _Poison Ivy, Vines and Love_ by _TheLoveDov _(which I suggest you read anyway, since it's a really good story so far). ****So yeah, this is very loosely based on the story, some of it may not fit in with the main story line, so sorry about that. **I'm sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoy! Set in a _TF: Cybertron_ AU of sorts, I guess.  


**P.S - Maccadam's Old Oil House is a canon bar/pub/whatever you want to call it, and Visco is a drink that Orion Pax and Jazz used to order there in _Transformers: Exodus_, so yeah, I didn't make those up.**

* * *

A green, teal and black F-15 Strike Eagle landed silently in one of the many back alleys of Iacon. It transformed as soon as it touched ground. The Decepticon assassin turned Autobot spy Poison Ivy stood to her full height, optics searching for any form of a threat behind her impenetrable visor.

Seeing none, she cautiously poked her head around the corner of the alleyway. Once again, nothing. Sighing with relief, she slipped around the corner and through the doors of Maccadam's Old Oil House.

* * *

As Poison had suspected, her old friend Duskstrike had beaten her there. She was already sat at a secluded little table in the far corner of the room, sipping a cube of Visco. The femme made eye contact with Poison then, and waved, beckoning her over.

"Poison! Hey!" The two femmes embraced quickly before taking seats on either end of the tiny table.

"Where's Retro?" The tri-coloured femme asked after the final member of their trine. Duskstrike giggled, black armour glinting in the dim light of the Oil House.

"He decided to 'go out flying and leave us girls to talk'." Poison giggled back, but inwardly she cringed. If Retro had missed out on a chance for the trine to get back together - even if only for a night - it meant that Duskstrike wanted to get Poison alone to ask some embarrassing questions.

"So, why'd you call me over here?" The black femme mock-pouted.

"Why are you acting so suspicious of me? Can't I call my fellow trine member over for a drink just to play catch-up?" Poison's optics met the heavens behind her visor.

"Knowing _you_, Dusk, _no_, you can't. _Especially_ since Retro's not here." Duskstrike huffed.

"He _chose_ not to come here!"

"Yeah, yeah." Poison felt dread well up inside her when the pout on her trine mate's face turned into a mischievous smirk.

"_So_~" Duskstrike started in a singsong voice, "how's working with the Autobots going for you?" The Autobot spy hurriedly shushed her friend.

"I told you not to bring that up in public! I don't know _who_ could've followed me here!" The black femme waved off her friend's worries.

"_Please_, there's no way anyone could've followed you without you sniffing them out. You're the best assassin I know, and you've never been caught." Poison Ivy pointedly raised her visor for a split second to show her raised optic ridge. Duskstrike understood, and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"...Apart from that one time you got caught by the Autobots and then ended up as a spy for them." Sighing irritably, Poison stood.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want another?" Her trine mate shook her head.

"I haven't finished this one yet, thanks anyway." And with that, the green, teal and black femme left the table to go to the bar on the other side of the room.

* * *

Poison Ivy returned to the table moments later, only to see - to her horror - that the smirk that had been on her friend's face-plates had returned, and had grown even wider.

_'What **now**?'_ Duskstrike waggled her optic ridges.

"_So_~" she started off again, "How are things with that mech you like?"

"W-What mech?" Poison stammered, ever thankful for the mask that covered her face-plates that were glowing scarlet.

"You know, the Autobot Seeker! Have you kissed him yet?" The blush turned even deeper, if that was possible.

"No! And I _don't_ like him!"

"What was his designation again? Jetstar? Jetscream?"

"Jet_fire_." And that smirk was back again.

"Ooh, so quick to correct me!" Poison shoved her trine mate lightly in the shoulder.

"You've totally kissed him." Before the spy could protest, Duskstrike continued.

"What was it like? Was it good? Was it as hilarious as your first kiss?" At the mention of her very first kiss, Poison Ivy's face-plates heated up all over again.

"I thought I told you to never bring that up again! Ugh, that whole day was mortifying!"

"It was fragging _hilarious_, _that's_ what it was." Another shove to the shoulder. The black femme rubbed her injured limb.

"Take it easy, I'm just messing around!" After a moment of silence, Duskstrike spoke up again.

"You have to admit that your first kiss was funny, though."

"If anything, it was slagging awkward."

"-Which is what made it so damn _funny_." Duskstrike was lucky that she couldn't see the hell-fire glare that Poison was giving her from under her visor, because if looks could kill, she'd be offline ten times over.

"You, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Retro _all_ saw me. Kissing _Starscream_. And I had _no_ idea what I was doing. It was _not_. _Funny_." All the spy managed to do was send her fellow trine member into a fit of laughter. Rolling her optics, Poison Ivy stood.

"Well, I'd better get back to base. It was nice seeing you again, Dusk." Duskstrike nodded, standing and pulling her trine mate into a quick hug.

"It was nice to see you too. Make sure to let us know if Megatron ever wants to station us on Earth with you." Poison nodded.

"Oh, and if there are any openings in the Autobot forces, let me and Ret know, would you? We'd be happy to join you." Even though her smile was hidden by her mask, Poison Ivy was sure Duskstrike could tell how happy she was.

"I will. Goodbye, Dusk."

"See ya, Poison."

* * *

**I'm _so_ sorry if anyone's out of character or if this isn't what you were expecting, _TheLoveDov_!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of the characters I used in this story. Poison Ivy, Duskstrike and Retro belong to _TheLoveDov_.**


End file.
